Multiverse Master
by Kamen Rider Tigon
Summary: Watch as a being, like no other, descends upon the world of Pokemon, to become the greatest Master, it has ever seen. Self-Insert, possible Harem.


Prologue: Birth of the Multiverse Master.

**Greetings one and all, I was once known as Crimson Musashi, Kamen Rider Crimson, but I have now embraced my inner animal, to become Kamen Rider Tigon. I have just recently read a fantastic fic, called 'Multiverse Devil' created by my friend VindictiveDunc, which has inspired me to create a Multiverse fic of my own. But I must warn you, this is an overpowered self-insert, well sort of a self-insert. So if you do not like this sort of thing, turn away now, for those of you that haven't, Arigato for giving me this chance, now this fic will show you the world of pokemon through my eyes as I shall take the place of, the chosen one Ash Ketchum, but before that, you shall bear witness to the birth, of a new Multiverser, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Devil May Cry, Dragon Age Origins, Gundam Unicorn, Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus.

* * *

Have you ever wondered, if there is more to our world than meet's the eye, some believe that our world is just one reality and that there many others out there, worlds similar but different to our own but existing on the same plane as ours. Others believe that our world is simply one of many dimension's that exist separate from others, who knows, but for one young man who goes by the name, Jason Mc Greevy, in his own opinion he believes that there are other worlds out their. Worlds and realities that are connected somewhat to our own and we get glances into those worlds, through mediums such as computer games, anime, science fiction and many others.

But let's not dwell to much on that now, let's focus on our un-expecting hero Jason, like many others, Jason is a average guy at 28, having lived a decent live, having had a good childhood, a loving family, many good friends and somewhat happy with the way his life has been. To some Jason comes across as a bit of a geek, having a love of computer games, anime/manga, science fiction movies, model building, cosplaying and roleplaying. Jason knows this, but doesn't allow it to hold him back or to make him feel down, accepting that it is a part of him, Jason embraces it. Now you might be wondering, why this average Joe is the focus of our story, well unknown to Jason, but his life is about to go through a dramatic and life changing event.

Jason is currently making his way home from his local game store, having just purchased one of the two newest Pokemon games, Pokemon X and Y, Jason is abuzz with excitement as he can't wait to get home and start playing his new game. But just as Jason was going past a dark alley way, suddenly he hears someone scream, "Help me please!". Jason turns his head and looks down the alley way, seeing a young woman wearing a black jacket, a blue shirt underneath, black jeans with long blond hair. Jason takes note of her panic stricken face, as he also takes note of the group of four men surrounding her and now looking at him, it takes only a second for Jason to realise what is happening, in that time one of the men takes a step towards him and pulls out a switchblade, "Click", "Get lost kid, otherwise me and my buddies are going to mess you up good."

Jason continues to stand their looking at the group, in his head a voice is screaming, just turn around and walk away, but at the same time, another voice says, you know you can't let this happen. While his inner voices are debating what action Jason should take, Jason locks eyes with the young woman, seeing that her eyes are silently pleading with him not to leave her, Jason slowly turns away from the group and walks pass the alley way. The guy with the blade put's it away and approaches the young woman, suddenly without warning he is racing towards the ground with his back racked with pain, standing over him is Jason holding two metal trash can lids in both his hands.

Catching the three other thugs by complete surprise, Jason charges them as he quickly bashes another in the face sending him crashing towards the ground, with two of their friends out the other two thugs act. One charges Jason and throws a right hook towards his face, at the last second Jason narrowly ducks and slams one of the lids into the guys stomach, knocking the wind out of him, he soon falls to the ground holding his stomach in pain. The last of the thugs brings out a wooden bat and starts to swing wildly at Jason, using one of the lids as a make-shift-shield, Jason defends himself and quickly bashes the guy with the other lid sending him to the ground. Seeing that the thugs are now lying on the ground, Jason quickly turns to the young woman and shout's, "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!", the young woman quickly runs out of the alley with Jason close behind her after dropping the metal lids.

But just as Jason reaches the entrance, a loud bang is heard and suddenly Jason's right leg is wracked with pain as he falls to the ground, looking back at his leg Jason can see that his navy jeans are slowly being stained with a strange liquid. Knowing that his leg is bleeding profoundly, Jason suddenly feels himself being pulled back into the alley and being rolled around until he is looking up into the faces of the four angry thugs. Knowing what is coming, Jason closes his eyes as the group of thugs start punching and kicking him repeatedly, after what feels like a eternity of pain, Jason lies there beaten, broken in a number of places and experiencing pain the likes of which he has never known.

The supposed leader of the thugs, still holding the gun in his hand, leans down towards Jason, "Let this be a lesson punk, Hero wannabes like yourself, always finish last." Suddenly Jason's eyes shoot open and without warning he spits blood and saliva into the leaders face, smirking as the leader wipes his face clean, Jason say's in a pained voice, "Better to be a Hero wannabe, than a gutless, cowardly, pervert like you and your friends." At this the leader shakes with anger, aiming the gun, the leader proceeds to shoot Jason again and again as the young man screams as his other leg, both his arms and his stomach are shot, after that Jason is in so much pain and agony, he doesn't notice the gang of thugs quickly running away. As he lies there in a growing pool of his own blood, Jason can't help but smile a bit as he thinks to himself, while his vision is going blurry due to the loss of his blood, so this is it, I'm dying, well at least I was able to save her, my only regret is not being able to say goodbye to everyone, my dear family, my beloved friends and doing all the things I wanted to do, farewell everyone, I will miss you all.

"That was something else." A new voice said. Footsteps accompany the voice. "It's hard to find guys like you. The ones that stand up for people that they don't know in the heat of a moment." I now see the person that is talking.

It's, it's just some guy. Barely an adult. Messy brown hair, dark green eyes. Wearing some old-style black and red hoodie. And… Man, is he packing. The revolver on his right hip alone, it looks like it could stop a rhino. And the weird-looking rifle on the right hip looks even more dangerous.

"I can already tell, you're ready to die. But… I don't think you're ready yet." He said. "Nah, there's just something about you. I think you can do some good." He continued, stroking his chin.

Why isn't this guy calling for an ambulance, or at the very least, for help?!

"Because they wouldn't be able to do anything at this point." He said, interrupting my still fading thoughts. How, how did he know what I was thinking?

"Because I'm not just some guy." He answered. "Now, you've got two choices. One; accept death. You've lived a pretty good life, even if it is cut short. And you die with everyone having fond memories of you. Or two; you could come with me."

Go, go with this guy? How would I do that? In fact, why aren't I already dead?

"You're not dead yet because you came to a realization before you died." The man told me. "I'm here to see whether you're worthy or not. And I think you are. So I ask again, do you want to come with me? Bear in mind, this is a one-way road. You can never go back. But, you could do some good. What do you say?"

I thought on that. Die, or go with this guy to God knows where. But, I could help people? That, that doesn't sound too bad. I, I think it sounds great. I'll do it.

The man smirked. "Well then, Jason. It's good to meet you. Welcome to the Multiversers." I see a bright flash of light.

And like that, I'm gone from my world.

As I slowly come to, I take note that all the pain I was feeling is now gone, looking down at myself I can see that all the wounds I had before have been healed. As I continue to examine myself, I take note of my surroundings, I appeared to be standing in space, surrounded by stars, other galaxies and so much more. As I think back to what happened, I remember everything up to the point when I got shot multiple times, at first I think, am I dead? No wait, there was a guy, he said I could do some good.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you at least remember, the guy who saved you." I whirl round and standing there looking at me is the man from before.

"You, ok pal, you got some serious explaining to do. who are you? what is this place? am I dead? why am I here." I continue to bombard the guy with questions, all the while the guy just stands there smiling.

After a number of minutes of me asking him questions, he holds up his hand and I stop. "Before we go into all that, I think we should introduce ourselves."

I nod my head and the guy smiles, "Alright then, I was once known as Duncan Williams, but now you can just call me Duncan." I slowly nod my head, "Um, Jason, Jason Mc Greevy. What did you mean by once known?"

Duncan smiles, "Well that was my name, back when I was human." It takes only a moment for my brain to register the fact that, Duncan said when he was human. I look at him in confusion, "Back when you were human, you mean, your not human any more?" I ask.

"You got it and now your the same as me, you were once Jason Mc Greevy, but now your just Jason, a Multiverser like me." After taking in what Duncan had said, my confusion grows, I'm not human anymore, Multiverser, what in the world is a Multiverser?

As if hearing my own thoughts, Duncan then goes on to explain to me everything I need to know, what had happened to me after being shot multiple times, about the Multiverse, the Multiversers, what our powers and abilities are, everything. **(If you want to know what a Multiverser is, either go to my profile page or VindictiveDuncs profile page.)**

As I sit there, taking in everything that I had just been told, Duncan watches me, saying nothing as he allows me to wrap my head around everything.

"I can't go back, can I, I can never see my family or friends, I can never go back to my world and I will never be normal again." I say as I look up at Duncan with sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason, but as I told you before, this is a one-way road, You can never go back. But, you can do some good, you have been given the chance, to make a real difference." Replied Duncan, as he understands what I am going through.

I continue to just sit there taking it all in, I slowly stand up and look at Duncan. With determination burning in my eyes, I look at Duncan and nod, "I shall do as you have told me and become a full-fledged Multiverser, as a wise man once said, With great power, comes great responsibility."

Duncan smiles and nod's, but then takes on a slightly serious face. "Very well Jason, but I must warn you, before I can allow you to go, you must come to understand the power you have been granted and in order to do that, you must feel what it is like, to live for a eternity."

Now, some of you might think, that only a few seconds maybe a minute at most had past, but let me tell you. In those seconds I learned first hand, what happens to ones mind when left alone for centuries on end, my emotions and feelings were going through so much it was maddening. At some points, I was so insane and crazy, it would make the Joker proud, other times I was more relaxed, calm and content, so much so that Master Yoda would say that my Jedi training was going well. Finally it came to a complete stop and as I looked at Duncan, he smiled and nodded at me, I returned the gestures learning that Duncan must have experienced this as well.

Finally I was ready, I now understood my power inside and out and was ready to use it, for the greater good of all those out there. The first thing I did was to craft my personal weapons, using a image from one of my past favourite video games, I created a mighty broadsword in the style of the legendary blade Vigilance from Dragon Age Origins Awakening, I renamed my blade Shadow. Next I created a large panel like shield that would be able to protect the majority of myself, in the style of the Sinanju shield from Gundam Unicorn removing the symbols from it, I then inserted Shadow inside the back of the shield near the handle so only it's hilt could be seen from the top. Finally armed for close-range, I then decided what weapon I wanted for long range, once again using a idea from a game from my former life, I created a near copy of the legendary firearm used by Vincent Valentine in his Chaos form, before me was a near copy of Death Penalty, but to make the weapon more personal to myself, I inverted the colours, so everything that was silver became black and everything that was black became silver, I then renamed it Omega.

Pleased with my creations, I then set about changing my appearance, once again calling on the image of a character from another game from my former life, I slowly felt myself changing as I took on the appearance of Dante from Devil May Cry, using the image from the forth game of the series I then started to make my own changes so that I wasn't a carbon copy of the famous devil hunter. Changing my hair from platinum silver back to regular black, and changing my eyes back to hazel, I then set about inverting the colour scheme of my clothes, once again everything that was red became black and everything that was black became red. Pleased with my appearance, I strapped my shield to my back with Shadow still sheathed inside it, and inserted Omega into a custom made holster on my right hip, taking in my appearance, I look over at Duncan who nod's in approval.

"Very bad-ass Jason, now have you decided on which worlds your going to inhabit?" Duncan asked, thinking about it for a moment, a thought entered my mind and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, I think I know were I want to start, but until I get on my feet as a Multiverser, I think I will stick with one world, just until I feel more ready to spread out to a few others." I replied.

"Well that's your call, well I got to get back to the worlds I'm in, so I'll catch ya on the flip side." Duncan replied as he slowly starts to fade away.

"Hold on Duncan!", I shout getting Duncan's attention, looking at Duncan I bow my head saying, "Thank you, for saving me and giving me this chance, I am forever in your debt."

Duncan smiles, "It's cool and you know what, since I am considered the King, I think it is only fitting that you Jason, become the Prince of the Multiversers."

Looking up at Duncan, I can't help but smirk, "The Prince of all Multiversers, I like the sound of that, thanks Duncan and catch ya later."

Duncan nods as he disappears, after he is gone, I smirk as I turn my head and looking down on a planet that is similar to the earth I came from, but inhabited by a race of amazing creatures known as, Pokemon.

* * *

**Wow, well ladies and gentlemen, this is the beginning of my fic Multiverse Master and I know nothing close to Pokemon related things happened, but the point for this prologue was to show Jason's origins as a human and how he has become a Multiverser, so now the scene is set and next chapter you will find the Prince of the Multiversers inhabiting the world of Pokemon, so please be patient and I promise to have it up ASAP, so please read and review and looking forward to seeing you next time, any flamers will be ignored.**

**Shadow = art/Dragon-age-Awakening-Vigilance-174962872**

**Shield = art/sinanju-shield-260260520**

**Omega = art/Cerberus-Death-Penalty-III-97594922 (Imagine the silver is black and the black is silver)**

**Jason Multiverse form = art/Dante-Devil-May-Cry-4-320811991 (Hair black, everything in red is black and everything in black is red.)**


End file.
